A Piece of Me
by Neleam
Summary: Post-War/Repeated 7th year. Draco casts a spell on Hermione that allows her to see a secret room in Hogwarts. Something goes wrong and the two are mentally connected with no counter spell. Both now have to learn how to live with each others thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I am intending to make this story rather long, I already have about 25 pages written out in Word but I wanted to put the first two chapters up. Enjoy!

**_Hermione's thoughts_**

_Draco's thoughts_

* * *

><p>Walking down the halls of Hogwarts felt different this year. People avoided me more than normal. I heard all the whispers of people wishing that I was in Azkaban. No one knew what really happened during the war. I wasn't going to beg anyone for their forgiveness though. I hadn't actually committed a crime. I never killed, tortured, or raped anyone. I hadn't even given information to Voldemort. I had just survived being the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I was trying to be a better person this year. I was the head of the Malfoy family now. I could make my own rules and redefine the Malfoy name.<p>

My distant cousin was now going to Hogwarts. She was a first year and I was in my final year. She was an only child as well and if I died without an heir, she would inherit the Malfoy estate.

It didn't help that she was the exact opposite of what a Malfoy was supposed to be. Let's just say that she idolized Hermione Granger. Corrine always had her nose stuck in a book while spouting out random knowledge. She would randomly start talking to herself in French throughout the school. She also was never taught how to dress properly or how to take care of her hair. I was never rude to her because she was family, but I didn't go out of my way to be nice. No one knew Corrine's family history so they teased her the same way that I would tease Hermione in our early years. I was obligated to protect her though which frustrated me because the entire school bullied her. Granger defended her which made my job easier.

The school respected Granger; however they were slowly starting to hate her for defending a first year in Slytherin. Granger was also on edge all the time and would take points off for anything. Each house had fewer than one hundred points by the end of the first month of school. Things really got bad when Granger found Potter and Weasley teasing the little girl. I was walking down the corridor when I saw the four of them. Corrine was cowering to the side. Granger was screaming at the boys. I walked up to them and stepped in front of Corrine.

"Get lost, Malfoy," Weasley said when Hermione had taken a breath.

"Not likely, Weasel. I'd rather my cousin leave this argument unharmed."

"She's your cousin? You've been defending a bloody Malfoy since the beginning of the school year, 'Mione? I'm glad we're through now that I know what you truly are!" Ron stormed off with Potter following close behind.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione called but it was too late. She turned to face me and started screaming at me. I didn't understand half of what she said. Eventually she threw her hands up and stormed off.

I looked at Corrine and told her to get to class.

The next day I saw Hermione hunched over in a window seat on the grounds. When I approached I heard her sobbing.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" I asked.

"If you promise not to insult me or call me a traitor like everyone else." She sobbed harder. I sat next to her. I wasn't sure whether to put an arm around her or not. I hated when women cried.

"You stood up for another student, how does that make you a traitor?" Hermione stayed silent. After a minute I started talking again. "I appreciate what you are doing for Corrine. I know that she is different but she is family."

"I didn't know she was your cousin."

"And I know you would have defended her even if you had known." Granger slowly stopped sobbing.

"They all are doing the exact same thing to her that you did to me." She looked at me with pink eyes.

"It did occur to me that you might see it that way. How bad is your common room?"

"The worst because there are no professors there. The girls in my room stripped my sheets and destroyed all my clothing. They shattered the frame that held a picture of my parents." The clock bell chimed, we had thirty minutes until curfew. I sighed.

"Want to escape that shit for a night?" She stared at me. I stood up and offered my hand. She took it and we went down to the dungeons.

"You think the Slytherin common room would be better than the Gryffindor common room?"

"I said nothing about the Slytherin common room, Granger." I smirked looking at her. She looked confused.

"Is it safe?"

"Would you believe me if I said 'yes'?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No," she quickly responded.

"Just follow me," I turned and started walking down the hall, she quickly followed after.

We made it down to the dungeons without another word. I saw the entrance to the Malfoy room coming up.

"Now Granger, what do you know about the secret rooms at Hogwarts?"

"There are many, the castle adapts to what is needed. It is thought to have so much magic wound through it that it is almost sentient." I stopped in front of what she thought was a wall. She stood next to me. I grabbed her and pressed her up against the wall. Going in like I was going to kiss her. Her eyes were wide with terror. I lowered my hand to pull out my wand and let my breath out along her neck. My hand holding my wand slowly made its way up her back until the tip of my wand was at the base of her neck. I slowly moved my mouth so it was hovering over her lips. I was far too close to her but I needed her sufficiently distracted.

"Do you trust me, Granger?" I whispered.

"No," her breath was shaky but I could tell she was lying. I whispered the spell and she collapsed. The doors opened as soon as the spell was done. She wouldn't have been allowed in otherwise. Only Malfoy's were allowed into this room. And now that Granger needed a place to hide, she could have it. I picked Granger up and closed the doors behind us. I entered my room and laid her down on the emerald silk sheets of the massive bed that took up nearly the entire wall on the far side of the room. She would be asleep for quite some time. I made my way across the room to my desk and set down my school work. I decided to start with my History of Magic essay.

A few hours later I saw Granger stirring on my bed. "Oh god, where the hell am I? Oh, my head." She slowly sat up with one hand on her head. I was coming out of the washroom when she woke up. I had taken my shirt and shoes off a while ago to get more comfortable.

"When did you get a tattoo, Malfoy?" She asked groggily.

"The bloody thing on my arm? Sixth year, you know that Granger." Amnesia wasn't supposed to be part of the side effects of the spell. I started walking toward the desk.

"No, the giant dragon on your back."

"What?" I stopped moving.

"Yeah, it's a black dragon with its claws digging in your skin. It takes up half of your back." My eyes grew wide and I flew to the book case.

"No, no, no. It was only supposed to print on you, not me." I mumbled quickly. I was flipping through books madly and tossing books behind me when I discovered they were useless. I finally found what I wanted and sunk to the floor. "No." The book slipped out of my hands, onto the ground, still open to the page I was reading. Granger came up and picked it up. I felt so stupid. I had never cast a spell without thinking about what could go wrong. I had barely done the spell wrong, but the change was drastic.

Granger slowly sat down on the bed, reading. Her mouth dropping the more she read. And then she ran to the bathroom, leaving the book on the bed. My head snapped in the direction of the slammed door. I heard her yelp and then start crying. I went over and opened the door.

She was down to her bra and had a giant dragon on her back. The dragon's wings were spread across her shoulder blades like it was flying up her back. I finally saw my dragon in the mirror. Our tattoos varied only slightly. They were the same style and the same color, both European dragons. However mine looked mean and possessive where hers looked comforting and protective. I sat down on the floor leaning against the wall next to Granger.

"I'm sorry, I messed the spell up. I was only trying to give you a piece of me so you could find this room. I didn't mean to… to…"

"Claim me!" She looked at me with anger in her eyes. It hit both of us like a train. I was overwhelmed, I could hear all her thought and feel everything she was feeling. I had access to all her memories, I saw her at her best and at her worst. I saw Bellatrix torture her again and I grabbed her and held her. It took her by surprise at first but then she crumbled and was clinging to me and shaking. I could tell she was going through my memories as well.

"I had no idea you went through all of that." She said to my chest.

"Yeah, my childhood was wonderful." Her hands traced a scar on my chest that I had always claimed had been from quidditch.

"How could your mother just look away and let him do that?"

"She knew I deserved it."

"You didn't." She looked up at me and I looked at her with confusion. "You were a child. You were not a disappointment."

"I am sorry about all the horrible things I used to do to you. I had no idea how bad it affected you." **_I know why you did it now._**

"What?"

"I'll give you a psychology book to read." I felt her pulling the information out of a segment of her brain.

"No need, you just sort of told me all about the topic." We sat there for a while, exploring the others mind. I held her tight while she clung to me. I didn't know how to feel about someone knowing all my secrets.

"Is there a countercurse?" Hermione asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Connection spells aren't supposed to be undone. It is similar to the marriage bond."

"So we are married?"

"We might need to look at the laws to see the classification. If we are, it might make our lives a little more complicated." _Why did I have to screw up? I can't do anything right even when I am trying to be a good person._ Hermione sighed. Her first instinct was to argue but she didn't know what to say.

"Why don't we go to bed and deal with this tomorrow?" She moved out of my lap and retrieved her shirt. "Do you have anything I can wear for bed?"

"Maybe a large jumper? I don't exactly stock female night gowns in my room." **_The Slytherin sex god doesn't have trophies from his conquests?_** _Those are in the drawer next to the jumpers._ Hermione opened the drawer that I indicated and gasped. True they weren't nightgowns but I still had a large number of trophies. **_Are these sorted in some particular way?_** _Yes, closest to the top is the most recent conquest_. Granger quickly closed that drawer. **_I didn't need to know about those_**. _Well, you were going to find out eventually, not like you are going to do anything about them. _I left the bathroom and slipped under the covers of the bed while Granger went in to get changed. I turned out the light. Granger pointedly looked away from her body the entire time so I couldn't see her naked body. She slipped into the other side of the bed as soon as she was done. We both fell asleep thinking about the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione's thoughts<em>**

_Draco's thoughts_

* * *

><p>"Mr. Malfoy, please answer the question." I had tuned out, my head was throbbing and I hadn't been paying attention in class.<p>

**_Three swoops, the answer is three swoops_**

"Umm, three swoops."

"Excellent, 5 points to Slytherin."

_Thank you_

**_Did you really just thank me?_**_ Don't get your knickers in a twist, I can't help involuntary thoughts. __**Maybe he really has changed.**_

_How are you paying attention to class? And why isn't her head pounding?_ **_The pills I took this morning, they relieve pressure. My head still hurts but it isn't nearly as bad as yours. I'll give you some after class_**_. Muggle medicine? __**Yes muggle medicine, get over it. Bigoted**__ It was a simple question. I didn't say I wouldn't take it._

"Hermione, you okay? You stopped taking notes." Potter whispered while Flitwick's back was turned.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." **_Try occlumency. _**_I have been with no success. I always have my walls up.__** Are you sure?**__ I learned the skill from Snape, I think I am proficient, if not a master.__** Big head, **__you're one to talk, know-it-all. Try legilimency on me if you want. __**I can't, I can ask Harry to**__, no, we leave our friends out of this mess until we have figured more out. Potter is looking at you funny._

I turned to try and focus on Flitwick but Hermione's thoughts were still racing through my head. Her mind never stopped and she was always thinking about multiple things at once, recalling various minute details. Her mind was as busy as mine, only I was more focused on people where she focused on History. It was hell that we had to share minds. Class finally ended and I got up to leave. _Follow me, Granger._

I knew of a classroom that would be empty at this time of day that was right around the corner, I snuck in making sure no one saw me. Granger was there a minute later. She dug around her bag and found a small white bottle that she opened and gave me two pink pills.

**_Shit, no water_**

"You'll have to dry swallow these, I don't have water for you to use. Have you dry swallowed… Got it, that's a no. Essentially you put them in your mouth one at a time and swallow them. These are pretty small so it shouldn't be too difficult. Try and get extra saliva in your mouth, it will make it easier."

I did as she said and was able to get them both down. But my head was still hurting.

"They take about an hour to kick in"

_Why didn't you give these to me this morning?_

**_Because I had to get them from my dorm_**

"I'll leave the classroom and then you can follow in a few minutes, got it Malfoy?" She had put her pill bottle back in her bag and was looking impatient.

"Fine." _If it wasn't for her fucking friends then we would be able to walk into the Great Hall together. Not like I have friends or a reputation to worry about anymore. _Granger had left for the Great Hall already. It wasn't like that would stop the flow of thoughts. So far distance wasn't a factor. When I was in the dungeons I could still hear her in the Gryffindor tower.

**_Malfoy, my friends mean everything to me. We've been through hell and back together._** Images of the last year where she was in the woods, barely surviving, flashed through my mind. **_We'll figure this out, or at least how to tell people eventually_**. _Are you sure you want to tell people at all? __**You read the book, we are connected for life. We're essentially married under wizarding law.**__ With more flexibility_. **_Wait until I am asleep before you find an unfortunate girl to shack up with. _**_Maybe Pansy needs a good shag, ugh, what am I thinking, that wouldn't be enjoyable for me_. **_What, finally figured out that she looks like a pug? _**_Oh god, she does, why had I never noticed that? __**We've been calling her that for years**__. Why did I ever go out with her? __**Because she was willing maybe?**__ Hey, I had, have, girls crawling over me. _

" 'Mione, where'd you run off to?" Weasley asked as Granger sat down at the table.

"I thought I saw someone being bullied down the hall, I went to take care of it." _Fuck, you lie like a Slytherin. You didn't even hesitate._

I made it into the great hall and saw a smirk on her face. Maybe I should just sit next to her, **_Malfoy, sit with the Slytherins, where you belong. Beside, Ron will make a scene if you just up and sit by me and try to be civil. _**_I said nothing about being civil__**. Why do I not trust you, oh yeah, Slytherin**_.

I sat at the end of the Slytherin bench, by myself, like I had for every meal this year. There weren't many Slytherin's this year and there were only a few seventh years. The war had really affected us. Lunch was rather uneventful. I tried to stop thinking and focus on Granger's thoughts to ease my headache. It did feel like the medicine was kicking in by the end of lunch. I made it to Transfiguration feeling more focused.

"Today we will be splitting into new partners for the new month. I want you to partner with someone you have not worked with so far. Try to make it someone of the opposite house." McGonagall said after her introduction. I sat at my desk, not moving. I didn't care who sat down next to me. It would be nice if Granger worked with me, I wouldn't have to listen to two separate groups working during this class. But Granger probably would partner with someone from Ravenclaw or something, someone she deemed intelligent.

"For the record, I do deem you to be intelligent. It's why I haven't gone insane in the last twenty four hours." I turned my head, I hadn't noticed her coming this way, or her sitting down next to me. She was already getting a quill and parchment out so that she could take notes about the spell during class. **_And I agree, this class will probably be easier if we are working together_**.

"Has everyone found a partner? Good. Today we will start on…" She went on and described the transfiguration we would be doing today. There was a mug on everyone's desk that we were supposed to change. "Alright, get to work"

**_That is all we have to do?_** _I know! This should take half an hour at most to master_. **_Have you read the textbook and studied the spell?_**_ You aren't the only one who studies. My marks are barely below yours. __**Focus**__. Right, the book seems off slightly, it would work better if you turned your wrist a few degrees for the motion. __**The words too, they aren't Latin, or Greek. Would probably be best to do it non verbally.**_

"Go ahead, you transform it and I'll fix it back." I nodded my head toward the cup. She made the wand motion and did the transformation perfectly. When she lowered her wand I raised mine and did the necessary change.

"That's the fastest I have ever seen anyone perform this spell. And you performed it silently. Have either of you done this before?" McGonagoll was standing right next to us. Most of the students were also looking at us.

"No Professor, this is my first time. Malfoy said it was his first time as well."

"Well, then, that was all I had planned for the day, you two are dismissed."

We both packed our bags and left. Once we got out into the hall we both had a huge grin.

"Did you see McGonagoll's face?" Hermione was beyond happy. She loved praise from teachers.

"Screw McGonagoll, did you see everyone else's faces when we got to leave early?" I really did like it when I could make other's jealous of me.

"That was the fastest I have ever finished class before. And that spell was fairly complicated."

"Not when you have the two top students sharing a mind it isn't."

"I guess that does make it easier."

"Granger, do you want to go down to the Malfoy room and do some research on our predicament?" **_That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me_**

"Hey, I was not trying to be romantic. Research, that's it." _You would know if I was trying to woo you._

"That sounds wonderful." **_Don't you remember sixth year potions where we made amortentia? What I said that I smelled?_**_It wasn't my cologne, that's for sure. __**Fresh parchment, spearmint, does that ring a bell? **__Does that mean that if I give you a new book you will jump me? _

Granger laughed, "No, it does not mean that. It might improve my image of you though. The way to my heart is through books." We started making our way down to the dungeons.

"I'm not trying to get into your heart. I'm not opposed to us being civil with each other. However, I don't want to be forced into a relationship."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have cast that damn spell." Hermione's mood had changed from pleasant to downright scary in a heartbeat.

"Granger, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" Hermione spun around and caused me to stop in my tracks. I had never been this scared of a woman before.

"Because I can't hide my true thoughts from you, I will just speak what's on my mind. I want you to truly feel horrible for what you did. I want you to beg my forgiveness every day for the rest of your life for deciding my future for me. You tormented me for years and now I am stuck with you. I have never wanted you, ever. You did a stupid thing and I still can't figure out why you did it. I am extremely upset with you. And I don't know when or if I will ever forgive you." Hermione turned and continued down the stairs. I followed after a minute. Her thoughts were along the same lines of what she had just said.

I didn't even know why I had cast the spell. I was just trying to help her after all she had done for me in the last year. She was a key witness in my trial and helped convince the Wizengamot that I was innocent. We spent the rest of the night reading through the books in my room, trying to find more information on the spell. Neither of us talked to the other. Occasionally Granger would glare at me but then turn back to her book. I didn't blame her, I deserved it. She left without a word a half hour before curfew to go to the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

**AN:** This section is mature, don't read it unless you are allowed to

**_Hermione's thoughts_**

_Draco's thoughts_

* * *

><p>It took a while for Granger to cool off. She was putting up with a lot of name calling in her common room but apparently it was better than being around me. I didn't exactly blame her. Whenever I tried to apologize through the bond, the words wouldn't form or she would ignore me. She knew I felt horrible about what I did. I tried to even give her compliments through our bond during her classes when she did something the rest of the class wouldn't be able to do. She would call me ferret or tell me to piss off. I was just about ready to give up when I thought of a new tactic while she was asleep.<p>

I got to the Great Hall before her and waited for her to enter with the Golden Trio. Once she sat I got up and started to walk over to her.

**_What are you doing? _**_You'll find out in a minute. __**Don't you dare come over here!**_

She glared as I approached. I nodded my head at the two boys before addressing her.

"Hermione, I wanted to let you know that you look beautiful today." I smiled when I heard silence coming from her mind.

"Did someone put you up to a dare, ferret?" Weasel spit at me.

"No, I was under the impression that Hermione isn't told that often enough and she deserves to hear it." I looked her in the eyes before turning and walking out of the Great Hall. _I'll see you in class._ She still hadn't recovered from my comment by the time I had fully left the hall though the boys were trying to ask her questions. I saw her hands shake as she tried to lift her tea to her lips. I sat in the classroom early, trying to read the textbook and enjoying the silence that was coming from the other end of our connection. It calmed her when I read through a textbook for some reason.

When she finally entered the classroom she sat in the front row right next to me. I smirked.

**_Drop the smirk, you came up with a good plan, just be lucky Ron was sitting on the other side of the table. He wanted to punch you._**_ Would you have preferred if I had gotten punched? __**No. But if someone is going to punch you I would rather it be me.**__ You already have. __**And you were a pussy about it.**__ Such foul language coming from such a pretty mind. __**Did you mean what you said this morning? **__You'd know if I was lying._

Hermione pulled some parchment and a quill out and tried to focus on the class. She was mulling over my morning actions throughout class. She was scratching her back occasionally. _I bought some ointment that should relieve the itching. It arrived this morning if you want me to put it on you tonight. __**I can't comprehend why you are being this nice to me. **__I believe you wanted me to beg for forgiveness everyday for the rest of my life._ I looked over at her with raised eyebrows. _That wasn't working so I had to try a new tactic. __**Oh**__ I deserve whatever treatment you decide to give me. __**I was being unfair, I knew you were sorry. I was just upset.**__ How about we go downstairs tonight, do some research, and I will rub the ointment on my back? __**I swear you are just trying to get me to take my top off for you. **__You do your entire morning routine in just your bra and panties, Granger. I see you like that every morning._

Hermione blushed. **_You've seen me in my underwear. _**_You aren't exactly careful about what you look at. I also have access to your memories. Might I say that you are quite creative when you are alone? __**Shit, I can't block those memories. **__Speaking of masturbation, I've held off this whole time for your benefit but I am starting to feel the effects. Everything with legs is starting to look appealing. How would you like me to handle it?_

Hermione set her quill down and sighed. **_I've been trying to ignore this topic but I knew it wasn't going to go away. As much as you are going to love this, I've started having difficulties too. _**_I am fully aware of you looking at your trunk at night and hoping that I would fall asleep before you. __**It isn't like we can just block each other out and we both will have access to the memories first thing in the morning. **__Are you suggesting that I just go ahead and take care of myself, regardless of whether you are awake or not. __**Draco, I have access to your memories, I've already seen you do it. Unfortunately I know how Parkinson acts in bed too. **__That's unfortunate for me to. I tried to repress those memories. The sex wasn't even good. I remember after the first month of going out with her just thinking that I'd rather be pleasuring myself._

Hermione giggled quietly before picking her quill back up and trying to focus on taking notes. **_Just do what you need to do. I'd rather have to live through that then endure you fantasizing about every girl in this school._**_ You mean you don't want to picture me bending that Ravenclaw girl over the professor's desk in the middle of class? __**I am trying to take notes!**_

I smirked again and tried to focus on the rest of class. However I was getting bored so I tried to dig through some more of Hermione's memories. She was bright pink and wet by the end of class from my tormenting. We went our separate ways for the rest of the day and I left her alone while we were brewing potions that afternoon. As soon as dinner was over though, she followed me to the dungeons and we got started on more research. She left a half hour before curfew and told me to have fun. She was far too comfortable with this. I cleaned up the room and changed before I laid down on my bed. She was in Gryffindor tower getting ready for bed by the time I started. I was trying to picture a typical faceless girl on top of me but I kept being interrupted by Granger's thoughts. _This is really weird. __**Just forget I'm here. **__I am trying. __**Well, if you can't get rid of me then picture me with you. **__What? __**I don't know why I just thought that. **__No, I think you want to be down here with me. __**That's absurd. **__Granger, I worked you up today. I'm surprised you didn't sneak off halfway through the day and start touching yourself. _I felt a stirring in my pants at the image of Granger touching herself in a bathroom stall. **_I see you like the idea of me masturbating, pervert. _**_I did go through most of your memories today. __**Then you would remember how I get off. **_My pants were starting to get tight. **_Have I helped enough? Can I go to bed now? _**_I quite like your help, maybe I should try to keep you awake. __**Good night, Malfoy.**_

Granger pulled the covers up in her empty dormitory and closed the curtains around her bed. I closed my eyes and pulled upon a particular one of her memories when she was showering. I started slowly stroking myself and replayed the memory. I saw her start to touch herself and then look around the shower for something that would fit inside of her. She found a bottle of lotion and screwed the lid on tight before she sat on the floor of the shower. I was coming along quickly by this point. I saw her slide the bottle in and out of her body while letting the water stream activate her clit. I was rock hard now and was having difficulty focusing on her memory. I was getting close when the memory disappeared and I started seeing through Granger's eyes. She had taken her top off and was massaging one of her breasts while fucking herself with her fingers. I came when she was starting to build. I could tell my orgasm affected her as I tried to calm my breathing. She moaned through her orgasm not five minutes later. We both cleaned ourselves up and got in bed properly this time. **_Note to self, unless we both plan on masturbating, wait until the other is asleep_**. _That was pretty intense_. _Was it weird for you? __**Unfortunately it felt completely normal. **__Same, you know that I have never fantasized about you before tonight? __**Maybe you just haven't thought to fantasize about me. **__I don't know, but pulling on your memories was helpful ammunition. __**And experiencing you touching yourself just got me soaked. We should sleep. **__Yeah, goodnight, Granger. __**Goodnight, Malfoy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

**AN:** Double upload tonight, both chapters are M and go together fairly well. Enjoy!

**_Hermione's thoughts_**

_Draco's thoughts_

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were uneventful. Our tattoos were still itchy so I had to buy more ointment and we were putting it on each other every night. We tried to balance research with school work and Hermione came down to my room every night to do both. She would even fall asleep a few nights a week in my room and I would lay her on the bed and let her sleep. She would complain in the morning that I should have woken her but her complaints were pretty weak and I knew she didn't mean them.<p>

We sat together for most of our classes. People tried to question it but we both just claimed that the other challenged us intellectually; we even bickered with each other during classes. The headaches were easing up and we were learning how to draw on the other's memories. It was an incredible learning experience to see things through her eyes. She looked at things in just a different way that I gained a deeper understanding of nearly every spell. I knew she was experiencing the same thing. Both of our grades increased and we were getting the highest marks in all of our classes. It was the first time that I was actually scoring equally with her.

I stretched my arms while sitting at my desk one night when Hermione spoke.

"Malfoy, put a shirt on."

"You first." Granger was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire reading. She was scantily clad in her school skirt and a bra, a rather lacy one that showed off the milky skin of her plump breasts I might add. She had taken everything else off while I was working on arithmancy at the desk. We were used to seeing the other in their underwear or less because of the connection. However, I still watched as she removed her clothing and then watched as she proceeded to scratch her back every few minutes. That of course made my back itch so I had taken my shirt off to make it easier as well.

"The tattoo itches, it is easier to scratch with my shirt off." Granger replied

_I have an itch I would love for you to scratch_

"Malfoy!"

"Sorry, you're female and removed clothing, my brain is going to go that direction."

_Doesn't have anything to do with me being attracted to you_

"Draco, why do you even bother trying to lie?" She set her book down and walked over to me. I could swear she was swaying her hips more than normal just to get to me. I saw her smirk, my fucking smirk, at that last thought.

**_You don't own a facial expression_**. Her smirk only grew larger. God damn it she was hot when she smirked. And then she dropped the smirk and licked her lips. She walked around me and pressed herself close to me. She leaned forward, running her hands down my chest. I was barely breathing at this point. She whispered in my ear.

"Where exactly is that itch you want me to scratch?" And then she nibbled on my ear. She knew exactly the effect she was having on me. I might be the Slytherin sex god but she brought me to my knees. She made me want to beg for a chance with her. I had nearly gotten to that point a few nights this week based on her outfit choices. Seriously, her tight, blue, v-neck sweater drove me crazy.

**_Mmmm, I wonder how good you would taste_**

She ran her hands lower on my chest, her fingertips brushing my belt buckle.

_Not as good as you_

I could hear her breath falter as I imagined what I wanted to do to her. How I wanted her legs wrapped around my head. And then she moved her hands up to my shoulders.

"Alright, where does your back itch." She sounded almost disappointed and her thoughts were very fixated on itching my back, occasionally a quick image would flash but I could never fully make out what it was. We had been doing things like this for the last three weeks. She would put seductive thoughts in my head for the night if I was getting worked up. Though we hadn't had a repeat of our first time when we both masturbated at the same time. I was trying to fight it but I knew I was attracted to her and wanted to act on it.

**_Where, Draco?_**

I tried to relax and focus on my back so that she would be able to find the spot. She started itching and moved accordingly

**_His dragon is changing, it isn't as harsh as when I first saw it_**

_What do you mean?_

"I'm not sure. When I first saw it, the claws were digging in your skin, it looked almost painful. It just seems like the grip has softened, I don't know." She stood up and walked back to her chair, she slipped on her shirt and started buttoning it up.

_Why are you getting dressed?_

**_Dinner is in fifteen minutes_**

_I don't want you to leave_

**_Come with me then, I'd sit at the Slytherin table if it meant spending more time with you. Shit, did I really mean that?_**

_I wish you did mean that_

"Hermione…."

"We should sit with our respective houses. No one knows about our…relationship and it probably should stay that way for a while." **_I'm sorry, I wish it was different, I don't even know what we are_**

"I understand." I went and put on my shirt. "Do you want… I mean, should we walk up together or would you like to leave first?" **_Together_**

"I'll leave first. You can follow after a few minutes." She looked down at her books. "I should probably go back to Gryffindor Tower tonight, spend time with Ron and Harry." **_I'd rather be spending time with you._**

_I hate sharing you_

"I'll be here if you change your mind. Enjoy dinner." She left the room. I looked down and realized I still had a problem. _Shit_. Hermione decided to make it worse though, she gave me an image from her perspective where she was looking at my bliss filled face from between my legs. She was sucking me off and then she pulled back just in time for me to cum over her chest.

_I'm not going to last long if you give me more of those images_.

**_How long do you want to last? I have a very vivid imagination. Don't forget that I know all of your fetishes. _**

_One fetish, Granger, one._

I saw it then; she was lying on my bed in deep green lace lingerie, a bra and panty set that hid nothing. And she beckoned me to come closer. She pulled me down using my tie and whispered in my ear. "I'll let you keep them if you make me scream."

_That wasn't fair_

I was already unbuckling my pants and giving in. I continued the last scene in my mind and gave her the satisfaction of knowing that I was jerking off to the thought of fucking her senseless. I was too engrossed in my own thoughts to pay attention to the fact that I was making her wet now. She was even thinking about skipping dinner to come back and join me. She was shaking her head when she sat at the Gryffindor table. We both had given up on trying to clear our heads of the other's thoughts after a few days. It had now been weeks, she was used to putting up with my masturbations. She always waited until I was asleep to take care of herself, much to my disappointment. She was very careful that we didn't repeat the first time and always made sure she was in a bad place to act on the lust she was feeling.

When I finally finished I could feel her shiver.

"You alright, Mione." Weasel was asking her

"Fine, there must be draft or something." _Liar_

"I didn't feel anything." God he was insufferable. Hermione just continued eating her dinner. I cleaned myself up and redressed before I made my way up to the Great Hall. I sat at the end of the Slytherin table by myself.

**_I just want to sit with him._**

_It would only draw attention to us, we shouldn't make this known._

**_Oh, so you can imagine being with me but the real thing would destroy your reputation, is that all you care about?_**

_No!_

**_You fucking…_**_"_prat." She was looking at me when she said it. Her tablemates turned and looked at her. All she did was get up and storm out of the room.

"Hermione…" I said it quietly and stood up as she left.

_That isn't what I meant, please, you know_

**_I've been in your head for nearly a month now, Malfoy. I know exactly who you are. You could never be in a relationship with me. I'm just filth to you._**

_You know that's not true_. I got out of my seat and left the Great Hall. _Hermione, my views have changed, they changed before we had this connection. I'm trying to be a better person. Believe me!_

**_Why should I?!_** She had stormed off to the library so I made my way there. **_Don't you dare come near me._**

_You can't hide from me and you aren't getting out of this conversation. The only way you can conceal your thoughts is in your sleep and you are too worked up to pass out right now, __**a potion**_**, **_I will carry you down to my room if you drink anything._

And so she opened a book and read so that she could only think about the story. I finally made it to the library and knelt down in front of her.

"Hermione, if you want this to be public just say so." _We can handle the consequences_

"Make what public, exactly?" **_I don't even know what this is, we're stuck together, is that what we are going to tell everyone. Great, everyone gets to pity me_**_._

"I don't know what we will tell people, but I think we of all people can figure it out." _I'd rather figure this out with you then not figure it out at all. I want to be with you. Fuck what my family thinks._ She looked up at me.

"Do you really mean that?"

"If I was lying, you would know." _Please, come downstairs, spend another night with me_.

"I shouldn't…" _who cares what you should or shouldn't do._

"I really would like to be held again." She had looked down and her cheeks were getting red. **_Your arms are so strong around me when I wake up. I feel so safe_****. **

"I will hold you every night if you'll let me." _I will always keep you safe_. Hermione shifted in her seat, her back felt like it was almost moving. **_This tattoo is driving me nuts_**. _I'll give you a massage to make you feel better. I have some new oils that I've wanted to use. _I stood up and offered her my hand. I wanted to hold her hand as we walked down to the room. I smiled when she accepted. We made it all the way to the entrance of the room without encountering a single student. I was almost disappointed.

When we got into the room, I did as I promised, I gave her a massage to help with her back, using some oils that were known to reduce irritations, and then we both got in bed and I held her through the entire night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

**AN:** For those who are dying to know what Draco's fetish is, your wait is over. I have the next chapter written out and will post it tomorrow.

**_Hermione's thoughts_**

_Draco's thoughts_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a soft pressure on my chest. I didn't want to open my eyes, this felt incredible. Hermione was dreaming. She was reliving one of her many adventures as a member of the golden trio. I could feel her hair on my chest and her hand on my shoulder. She was stunning. I felt myself growing harder and realized I wasn't wearing anything and neither was Hermione. I could feel her skin pressed up against my body. Hermione had stripped me of my clothing last night after the massage. She knew where my mind was while I was rubbing my hands along her body and so she decided to tease me. It would probably be best if I took a shower before she woke up so that I could take care of myself.<p>

**_Don't you dare leave this bed. I want to have some fun._** Hermione had stopped dreaming. She rolled over on top of me and practically attacked my face. I grabbed her hips and pulled her close to me. **_Contraceptive spell_**. I reached over to the night stand with my wand without breaking the kiss and then turned my mouth to utter the spell. I dropped my wand on the floor and immediately went back to her hip. _I want to be in you so badly. __**Then do it**_. I shifted her hips with my hands and positioned myself. It was her first time but she was soaking wet and I knew she masturbated so she would feel less pain then a normal virgin.

"If I hurt you, tell me to stop." I said onto her lips.

"You'll know if I am in pain." **_But I won't tell you to stop_**.

I slowly slid into her, she was tight but her thoughts reminded me that she had broken her hymen already. It was weird being able to feel how she was reacting to me sliding into her. **_You're bigger than anything I have used before_**_. If you want me to last more than a minute you will have to stop teasing me with those thoughts._

"Sorry, can't help it." I was in her fully and could feel her clenching her muscles around me.

"You don't want to orgasm, do you?" I broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"What makes you think that?" She said teasingly while moving to kiss my neck.

"Because you are doing everything that gets me off." _I've never been with a girl like you before. You have no experience yet you put all those others to shame. __**I've had a lot of practice by myself. Not having friends means I have a lot of free time**_. I grabbed her hips and started moving her body along mine. I would let her get far enough off of me and then bring her back down. I kept adjusting her position until I heard her moan. I loved feeling what she felt. I was hitting her spot and damn did it feel good. She was moaning against my neck. **_Do that again, please, do that again._** I obliged over and over. We were building off of each other. Her orgasm was coming fast and mine wasn't far behind. I felt her body clench around me and I also felt the fire start burning inside of her. **_Harder! Please!_** She let me move her hips faster. She sat up and threw her head back, her hands on my chest, pushing herself back every time I moved her forward. She was about to come.

"Draco…" She moaned and I lost it, everything I had spilled into her. I felt her orgasm come with mine. Her orgasm was overwhelming, my eyes rolled back as I groaned. I had never cum for this long before. And she was still climaxing with me. "Draco!" She yelled at the ceiling. She was lost in the climax, her body was shaking. I could feel the both of us finally coming down. She collapsed on top of me. We both were breathing heavily. _Damn_. I could feel the mixture of our juices coming out of where we were connected and dripping down my body. I was still in her. I didn't have the physical ability to pull out. My body was exhausted. **_That was phenomenal. _**_I felt like I was flying. __**Equating me to quidditch? **__I love quidditch. __**Should I assume a short leap?**_ _Yes_. Hermione kissed me. We stayed connected for a while longer, luckily it was Saturday and the weather was horrible so I didn't have practice. We both were busy replaying our morning's activity in our minds. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Breakfast…" Her head was on my chest. She was internally debating the pros and cons of getting out of bed. I ran my hand down her back and kissed the top of her head. _This was easier, hearing how she felt after sex. I didn't have to question her intentions. _Hermione slowly scooted her body forward causing me to slip out. She felt empty and briefly considered asking for another round.

"I need some recovery time, Hermione. You have to give me at least another hour." She frowned.

"Well, might as well try walking." _This should be entertaining_. She moved her legs off of me and stood up. She walked along the wall for support and made it to the bathroom for a shower. I sat up and put my feet on the floor before walking to the small room attached to the bathroom and relieving myself. My muscles were protesting to every movement. Hermione was still thinking about the sex while she was in the shower when I came out to wash my hands and prepare for the day. _Do you want to sit with me for breakfast? __**Ugh, I don't want to think about that. I shouldn't have gotten upset last night. I know why we don't sit together. We're still trying to figure this out. But I want to sit with him. You'll still get to communicate with him through your bond. But it isn't the same as being physically with him. What the hell is wrong with me? **__Love, nothing is wrong with you. We can sit at our respective tables while we figure this out. I will wait until you are ready to make this official. Don't worry about it._

I started picking clothes out when I heard the shower turn off. She got out and dried herself off before she came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what everyone will think." **_Harry and Ron just got comfortable around me again._** I turned to face her and kissed her.

"Don't worry about it. How about this, we can go to breakfast together and then go our separate ways. Is that close enough?" **_I would love that_**. Hermione smiled at me before she started getting dressed. She searched through her drawer and found a pair of light blue, cotton, bikini panties. **_Do you like these?_** She smirked at me and then slowly slid them on, letting me watch the whole time. _They aren't the sexiest I've seen but the girl in them is. _I smirked back at her and then tried to focus my attention on getting myself dressed. Once we were dressed we walked up to the Great Hall together and separated as we entered.

Our owls arrived shortly and we both read different sections of the profit while drinking our morning tea.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were incredible. Hermione would wake up in my arms or already on top of me. She was insatiable. It was like both of our sex drives had doubled. We woke up early enough ever morning to satisfy our need and then in the evening I would pin her to a wall in the room. During the day we both fantasized about what we would rather be doing at the moment. Granger would always be soaking wet by lunch. I had been finding creative ways to hide my erections during classes. We tried to focus on our studies and we certainly weren't falling behind our peers but Hermione was spending less time in the library then she used to.<p>

Some nights she would tell me she was too sore from the morning's activities but she would toss her panties from the day at me and tell me to have fun. She enjoyed knowing that I wrapped them around my hard cock when I jerked off in the bathroom. Each pair of soaked underwear I had been given were put into my top dresser drawer. I wouldn't let her wash them. I ended up buying her new underwear at the next Hogsmeade trip because I had taken so many from her.

After class I had grabbed Hermione and drug her down a hall. I was pushed up against her behind a tapestry. **_I want to go downstairs_**. She didn't have to say it twice. I grabbed her hand and we practically ran to the Malfoy room. Given that lunch had just started, we didn't pass many students. We both were feeding off each others' imagination on the way down. I started by thinking of pushing her up against the bookshelf then she had me ripping off her shirt while licking her neck. I was rock hard by the time we were in the room and she had soaked through one of her new pairs of panties. She had taunted me with them this morning. They were deep green silk and had a bow in the back holding them on. Those were the last things that I ripped off of her.

I collapsed on top of Hermione when we both finished our climaxes. We both were panting and trying to collect our thoughts. I saw the torn panties on the ground. _Damn, I really liked those_. **_They were fun to wear. _**_I will get you more like those then. Merlin, I will get you anything you want. __**Is that how you show your love?**_ I looked down at her, confused. The comment had been filled with anger but I wasn't sure why.

"Did I do something wrong?" I thought back over the day trying to think if I had done something to offend her but nothing was coming to mind. She was seething. She pushed me off of her and was grabbing clean clothes out of her dresser and throwing them on. I sat up in bed. "Hermione, what did I do?"

"Nothing, you do nothing." Her mind was a mess of anger and I was having difficulty deciphering what she meant.

"Please, tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it."

"You want to know what you did wrong?"

"Yes."

"You never talk about how you feel, I get that we have a connection and you hint at it but I can tell you are avoiding it. I can tell you have reservations about being with me."

"That's not true. Never once have I thought that being with you was a bad thing."

"You certainly don't want anyone to find out about us."

"You don't either!" I got on my feet and found my boxers. "You can't blame all of this on me. You are supposed to have this Gryffindor bravery when you don't. You don't ever stand up for yourself. Sure it's different when it's some weak helpless creature and you know you're going to lose. Maybe you should think of yourself as a weak helpless creature too!"

"You are insufferable. I can't believe I let you touch me. I feel disgusting knowing I've been taken advantage of by a slimy ferret."

"Hey, you never protested. You were the one crying my name in the middle of orgasm. You begged me to fuck you this morning."

"All of this is your fault! I hate you!" She screamed before she slammed the door and ran to Gryffindor tower. I went over to my desk, grabbed my ink bottle and threw it at the wall. I slumped into my chair, trying to cool off and ignore Granger. I couldn't figure out what set her off. She knew I didn't care about money and that I would get her something if she wanted it. She'd never had an issue with that before. We had even discussed it when I went to buy her some new underwear. I saw Hermione collapse on her bed and start crying. I felt guilty even though I hadn't done anything wrong.

_I'm sorry about what I said when I was angry, love. Please forgive me._ All I could feel was sadness coming from her. She had run back to the common room after curfew, we were lucky she hadn't been caught. I got back in to bed and tried to fall asleep so that she could be alone with her thoughts. I wasn't helping at all.

When I woke I tried apologizing again but she wouldn't listen to anything I was saying. She just ignored me so I tried to do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

**AN:** Sorry about the long wait, my internet connection was sketchy over the holiday. To make up for it, this post is twice as long as normal. I hope you all enjoy the new twist in the story.

**_Hermione's thoughts_**

_Draco's thoughts_

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the great hall when I felt a sharp pain in my lower pain. My face even scrunched up in pain. I looked for Hermione to see if she had reacted as well but I couldn't find her. The entire golden trio was missing from lunch. I had tuned Hermione out earlier after our fight last night. I tried to see through her eyes but all I saw was blackness. All I heard was silence. It was like she was asleep but not dreaming. I started to panic, she might be hurt, possibly unconscious. I got up quickly and left the great hall. I searched in our room, in the library, the room of requirements, every damn hall in the bloody castle, I even asked a Gryffindor to search their tower for her, Potter, or Weasley. She wasn't in the castle. I was running up and down halls at this point, searching my brain for where else she might be. I saw a flash of red out of a window and froze. Potter and Weasley were leaving the forbidden forest; Hermione was being carried by Weasley. I ran to them, pushing past students and ignoring the protests. I finally made my way down to them and saw Potter's eyes narrow as I approached.<p>

"We don't have time for this, Malfoy, get out of our way." Potter commented while they continued to move to the castle.

"What happened?" I asked

"Like you care, Malfoy," Potter snapped at me. That's when Weasley shifted Hermione in his arms and I saw the arrow sticking out of her back. The veins around the wound were black. My eyes got wide and I was having difficulty breathing.

"Give her to me, I'm faster than the both of you."

"Not a chance, ferret." Weasley snarled at me.

"That arrow is poisoned, she needs Pomfrey now." I took her out of Weasley's arms before either boy could protest and ran to the hospital wing. I quickly lost the both of them even though they were running behind me. _Stay with me, Hermione_. I could tell that she smelled my cologne **_Draco…_**

"I've got you. You're going to be okay." At least she was slightly conscious. I made it to the hospital wing and yelled for Madam Pomfrey.

"She has a poisoned arrow in her back." I'm sure I look frightened in Pomfrey's eyes.

"Lay her there, child." She pointed at the nearest cot. I laid her down and stepped back. Pomfrey cut her shirt up the back, exposing the wound and the entirety of her tattoo. The dragon's wings were tight to her body, tighter than normal. Pomfrey cast a few spell which removed the arrow and then applied a salve to her back. The blackness immediately lightened. The mediwitch stood back.

"She will be fine, she just needs rest. I will be back to check on her in a while." Once she left I sunk into the chair next to the cot and stared at Hermione's face. I could hear footsteps racing up the corridor. Weasley and Potter finally appeared in front of the cot, out of breath.

"She's going to be okay, she just needs rest now." I said to them, not taking my eyes of Hermione. "What exactly happened?"

Potter was the one who caught his breath first. "We were gathering some creatures for Hagrid when we got into trouble. The centaurs tried to protect us but one of their arrows went astray. We ran while they covered us. We were pretty deep in the woods at that point. It took us about ten minutes to get out." It was just like Hermione to put herself into danger like that, I bet she didn't even think the task was dangerous. Why didn't she put a shield up?

"Harry, do you remember Hermione having a tattoo?" Weasley asked. I looked up and over at them.

"She didn't have it last year. Why is it a dragon?" Potter looked over at me. He was smarter than I thought. "Malfoy, why does Hermione have a dragon tattoo?"

"I'd rather have Hermione be conscious to explain it."

"You son of a bitch, what did you do to her?!" Weasley was being held back by Potter.

"Malfoy, you need to explain. Why have you two been acting so weird the last two months?" Potter was glaring at me.

"I will not explain anything without Hermione." **_Draco…_** I turned toward Hermione, her eyelids were fluttering but not opening. We were caught by her friends so we would have to explain now. I might as well stop pretending. I knelt down and placed my hand on her shoulder, slowly moving my thumb. "I'm right here."

**_Go ahead_**_. Are you sure? __**Yes**_. I closed my eyes as my head lowered. I took a deep breath and stood up. I faced her friends who were looking at me with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"At the beginning of the year you lot were mad at her for defending my cousin. She needed to escape for a night so I led her down to… to…the secret Malfoy room in the dungeons. I cast a spell so that she could see the entrance to the room but I screwed it up. Instead of just giving her a piece of me so that she could see the room, I took a piece of her as well. We're connected now. I can hear her thoughts and she can hear mine. I panicked when I couldn't hear her thoughts earlier. That's why I found you, I was searching for her. I could tell she was hurt." I spoke slowly and quietly. I hated being honest out loud.

"That doesn't explain the tattoo." Potter said.

"As far as I can tell, the tattoo is some sort of embodiment of the connection. I have one on my back as well. It's also a dragon in the same style but it looks slightly different." _I have a feeling it reflects how we feel toward each other_. "Granger and I have been doing research on it but there isn't much. Unfortunately, the spell qualifies as dark arts and even though I have plenty of books on the topic, there is only a page on this particular spell."

"Can you remove the connection?" Weasley looked concerned at Hermione.

"No," we all turned and looked at Hermione who had spoken, her eyes were still closed. "As far as we can tell there is no counter spell." _You should be resting. __**I am, see, my eyes are closed**_. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

" 'Moine, are you okay." Weasley pushed in front of me and was brushing her hair out of her face. I glared at the back of his head. I wanted to rip his head off for stepping between me and Hermione. She was mine, not his.

"Ron, if you want to live, I suggest you back up." Hermione said quietly. _Damn right he better move._

"What?" He looked at her confused

"Draco has difficulty with the concept of sharing." Hermione chuckled quietly. Ron turned and saw my face. I was about ready to grab my wand. We were already in the hospital wing, I would be able to do a good deal of damage without feeling guilty. **_Don't you dare_**. _If he doesn't move I will_.

"Ron, there are several dozen curses running through Draco's head at the moment, for your own safety I seriously suggest you move." She had opened up her eyes and was looking at Ron. Ron stood and glared at me. He didn't move though. **_Draco, you are better than him in every way, you have no reason to be jealous_**. Hermione was smiling up at me, I relaxed and sat back in the chair. I stared out the window behind her bed. **_If you behave I will even give you a treat tonight_**. I smirked as she put images into my mind of things she could do to me tonight. _You are hurt, all you get to do is rest. I will even have house elves bring you dinner_.

"Don't you dare." Hermione had said

"What, what did I do?" Ron was looking confused at Hermione.

"Not you Ron, Draco was the one being evil." Hermione looked reassuringly at Ron.

"He was just sitting there though." The Weasel looked particularly disgusting with his face scrunched up in confusion like that, although it was his natural state. **_I asked you to behave_**.

"I am behaving. I didn't curse or mock him." I said.

"This is really weird." I turned and looked at Potter who was looking between Hermione and me. "Is this why Ginny hasn't seen you in the mornings in the dorm?"

"The headaches aren't as bad when we're close." I raised my eyebrows. _Liar, so apparently we aren't telling the entire truth._ **_Do you want them to find out that we are shagging?_**_ I'd love to see the look on Weasley's face_. **_You are just going to have to wait._**

"The tattoos also cause some irritation when we're separated." _There, I even have an excuse for the scratches on my back._

"Can I talk to you for a minute Malfoy? Alone?" Potter gestured for us to leave the hospital wing. **_Go, just don't hex him._** I got up and lead the way out of the hospital wing. When we reached the hallway I stopped and crossed my arms. Potter was right behind me. "Look, it's probably best if Ron doesn't know everything. He is still in love with Hermione. She was the one who ended their relationship."

"I am aware of that, Potter. I have access to all of her memories. And she has brought it up when Weasley pisses her off." _What is the point of this conversation_?

"I'm just saying that I will put up with you as long as you treat Hermione well and if she is happy. Ron won't. I've had a suspicion that she had a relationship with someone for a while now, I just wasn't sure who. Just be aware that once Ron figures out that this goes beyond just a miscast spell he will try to hurt you."

"I can handle Weasley."

"I don't doubt that. I just hope that Hermione isn't there when it happens."

"Potter, you know that Hermione knows everything that I do? If the Weasel attacks me she will know every detail, including everything that goes through my head during the fight. I can't do anything about that." I looked at him and could tell he was honestly worried about his two friends. **_I know the fight is coming, as much as I don't want it to happen, I am prepared to deal with it._**"Hermione wants you to know that she is prepared for the fight, even though she is dreading it."

"That is really freaky."

"You two are the first to know about this, we would like to keep it that way for a while. The whole school doesn't need to know that we are magically connected."

"What, worried about your reputation?" Potter raised his eyebrows.

"No, I'm worried about hers. I am aware of who I am and what everyone thinks I was. If I am seen with her, it will only get worse for her. I see the looks that we get in classes every time we finish early."

"How do you two finish early every session?"

"Shared mind means shared knowledge, we've studied different things over the years and we can also work faster when we have a mental conversation."

"Again, this is weird."

"I'm used to it by now. We both have more time to relax because we can draw on each other's knowledge." I shrugged. Hermione was still talking to Ron but I could tell she was getting bored. "Look, I would like to get back to Hermione now. I will make sure she gets some dinner and that she rests tonight."

"Fine, just be aware, if you hurt her at all, you will wish it was Voldemort hunting you down." Potter glared at me and walked back to the hospital wing. I followed shortly after. Honestly, I would be more worried about what Hermione would do to me then what her family and friends would do to me.

We approached the bed and Ron stood up. Hermione looked over at Potter. "Thank you, Harry. That meant a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, ever. Come on Ron, let's go down and get something to eat."

"What? And just leave 'Mione with that ferret? And what did you do, Harry?" Seriously, the confused look never left his face.

"I was talking to Malfoy about sharing the pitch for practice this week because of the rain last week."

"Are you serious? The Slytherin team will be hell to practice with." Weasley was raising his voice at this point.

"We were going to split the pitch for the first half and then have a friendly scrimmage for the second half. They know if they step out of line that I will kick them off the team." I said, surprising Weasley. Hermione had noticed that I was scratching my lower back in the same spot where she was hurt.

"Thank you for visiting guys. I'm feeling really tired though. I'll see you later."

"Bye 'Mione." Potter said and led Ron out of the room. When they were far enough away Hermione spoke.

"Would you shift me onto my back? I am feeling much better." I helped her roll over and sit up in bed with several pillows behind her back. I moved my hand to my lower back where it was sore.

"You're back hurts?" She asked.

"Not like yours did"

"Turn around and let me look."

"It's fine." **_Don't argue with me, if this somehow transferred to you then you might also be poisoned._**

"I'm not poisoned," I turned around none the less and lifted my shirt for her to investigate.

"I don't see anything, I think you are fine." _I told you_.

"You promised to behave." I turned back around

"I am behaving!" Right then Madam Pomfrey came by to check on Hermione

"How are you feeling, dear?" She asked while investigating the wound.

"Fine, the pain is gone."

"Do you mind if I cast a few routine spells since you are here?"

"Sure, might as well." Pomfrey started casting a variety of spells. A variety of different colors would appear. They must have indicated the outcome of each spell. _Hermione, I am sorry about last night. I want to make it up to you somehow. __**Don't bother, I exploded for no reason. I don't know why I got so angry; it isn't like me to be irrational like that.**_

"Oh my, Mr. Malfoy, would you please step out for a moment." Pomfrey asked.

"He can stay. He can hear whatever you have to say."

"Are you sure? Miss. Granger, I will only let him stay if he is in a relationship with you."

"We are in a relationship." **_What the fuck?_**_ I don't know_

"Well, it would seem, Miss. Granger, that you are… pregnant."

"What?" I barely whispered, Hermione was white. **_We performed spells, I was taking birth control pills on top of that. It's not possible_**_. What if the connection counteracts the contraceptive spells?_

"Oh my god." Hermione's mind was flying

"It seems you are early in the pregnancy, I would recommend waiting to tell anyone until you are through the first trimester. Do you know when this might have happened?" Hermione was frozen, she couldn't speak.

"Within the last month," I didn't know what to do. We were too young to raise a child. This would ruin Hermione. How was I supposed to be a good father when I didn't even know what one was?

"Well then, it would seem the two of you are quite fertile, it takes most people half a year to conceive. That is a warning for the future, by the way. Miss. Granger, you have a few options now."

"I'm keeping it." _Are you sure? I don't want this to hurt you_. **_We are the ones who messed up, we can't kill something innocent for our lack of self-control_**._ Whatever you want, I support you_.

"You have a few months to decide, but the sooner the better. If you do want to keep the baby or put it up for adoption then I would suggest coming in her once a month so I can check on your health. I also have some vitamins for you to take. Here, I will leave you two to talk so I can fetch those." Madam Pomfrey walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry, this is entirely my fault." I barely whispered thinking back to when I cast the spell.

"You were trying to be nice, I don't blame you. We both were fully aware of what we were doing when we did it."

"My mother is going to kill me." _She'll never accept Hermione. At least Father is gone, he would have tried to kill Hermione._

"Hey, look at me, we'll get through this, we both knew we would have to talk to your mother eventually." Her eyes were wet, she was terrified. Madam Pomfrey came back and gave her a bottle of pills. She also allowed Hermione to leave. I took off my jumper and gave it to Hermione to put on. She took off what was left of her shirt and slipped into the jumper. It was too big and showed off a good deal of cleavage but it would work until we got down to our room. **_I wish we knew more about this spell_**.

We had started walking down to the dungeons. Both of us were wrapped up in thoughts of what we were going to do. We had barely been paying attention which caused us to run into the female Weasley. **_She has a name_**. _I like female Weasley better._

"Hermione! How are you feeling? Harry said you were shot by an arrow."

"I'm fine now. Did he say anything else?"

"Yes, he did." _I told him not to tell anyone__**. She's his girlfriend, you can't expect him to keep a secret from her.**__ I think I can._

"Are you two doing that weird thing Harry was talking about where you have a silent conversation?" Ginny asked looking between us.

"How much did he say?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Oh, just that you two were shagging." Ginny smirked between us.

"I said nothing of the sort to him, you know that, Hermione." I looked at Hermione who was frozen.

"Hermione, you are one lucky girl to get the Slytherin sex god. How good is it?"

"Ginny!" _I like this Weasley the best_

"Well, she's actually…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Draco Malfoy!" I smirked down at her. _What? The fact that you are phenomenal in the bedroom is embarrassing to you?_

"Oh my god," we both looked at Ginny, "You guys are like rabbits aren't you?"

"Ginny!" Hermione's face was tomato red.

"I believe there are some key differences." I said still with the smirk on my face. **_This can't get any worse_**. "Particularly the fact that rabbits have a limited imagination. I also believe that rabbits require breaks."

"Kill me, please." Hermione hid her face in her hands. Ginny was laughing.

"Hermione, would you be willing to share?" **_No chance in hell would I share_**

"Please, take him off my hands." _I thought you didn't want to share_. **_She doesn't need to know that_**_. I don't know, you being jealous might turn me on._ Hermione flashed an image of me holding a small bundle in a green blanket. My smirk dropped and my heart melted. **_See, I know you are mine_**.

"Okay, I agree with Harry, that internal conversation thing is weird for the rest of the world. I'm going to leave you two alone to do naughty things but I expect a detailed report on how Malfoy is in bed later." Ginny winked at Hermione before she walked off. Hermione collapsed against my chest. _I really like her, she's my favorite of your friends_.

"I hate you at the moment." _She was teasing you, Hermione, I was just helping her._

"Come on, let's go downstairs. You need to get off your feet."

"You don't get to treat me like a porcelain doll now that I'm pregnant. I can take care of myself."

"You're right. However I do need to keep you from helping teachers get things from the middle of the forbidden forest." _I can't let you out of my sight now_. I wrapped my arm around her waist and got her to start moving again. **_Arm around my waist? Wow, he's handling telling my friends really well. _**_I might even sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast tomorrow_.

"Is that before or after we come up for breath, Mr. Malfoy?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"You are resting tonight. I will make sure to deny all your advances." **_Spoilsport_**. She started thinking of our last time together, reminding me of every moan and every time I made her orgasm. Even reminding me of how she said my name in the middle of her climax.

"Stop it, it won't work tonight. I am more concerned for your health."

"Technically that is an aspect of health."

"Don't push this tonight."

"How about this, you draw up a bath and we can take it together? You will get to give me a massage in the tub." **_That has to be a good compromise, please. You know I almost died today_**.

"I hate you." _Fine, I will draw up a bath right before bed. But first I am making you eat dinner._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

_**Hermione's thoughts**_

_Draco's thoughts_

* * *

><p>I loved waking up with her in my arms. She had gotten her way last night. She assured me she was perfectly fine and much to my quiet protests she got her way. She was covered in the green silk sheets preventing me from seeing her beautiful body. I ran my hand along her stomach. She was currently dreaming about the baby, once he was born. In the dream my arms were wrapped around her as we stood and watched the blonde infant sleep in a bassinet. I wanted this life with Hermione. True it was faster than I wanted, but I would do anything for her to be happy. And she was smiling in her sleep, dreaming about our child. Winter break was coming. Maybe I could go to the Malfoy vault, shit she was waking up. This shared mind thing was going to ruin my chance of a surprise. She was so beautiful, I want everything to be perfect for her.<p>

"What needs to be perfect, Draco?"

"Everything is already perfect." I leaned over and kissed her. It was early. Around six in the morning, luckily we were both morning people. "Do you want to go up for breakfast?"

"I need to shower first." _**I'd love for you to join me**_.

"Not today, love." _Tonight, I promise_

"I'm going to hold you to that." She said as she got out of bed. Her body was incredible and she was able to do some amazing things with that body. _**You're more than welcome to join me**_. _Not today, love. It is tempting though_.

I cast a cleaning spell on myself and got dressed. I was putting my jumper on over my shirt when Hermione came out of the shower.

"So you want to be a Gryffindor now, huh?" _What_? She pointed to the tie I was wearing, which happened to be her tie.

"Son of a bitch." _**Too bad I didn't get some pictures in before you noticed**_. I quickly took the tie off and went over to my dresser to get a fresh tie. Out of the corner of my eye I was watching Hermione get dressed. _**I'm going to have to shop for maternity clothing soon, that can't be cheap**_. _Granger, you do remember who I am, correct? __**Oh, I guess I wasn't thinking you would want to pay**__. You can have anything you want, all you need to do is ask_. _I will buy you a ball gown for each day of the year if you want._

"That's ridiculous, why would I want to wear a ball gown every single day?"

"Clearly you don't talk to enough pureblooded girls." I said while packing my bag for the day. Hermione came over and did the same. _I wonder if I should carry her books for her_. _**I am less than a month pregnant, back the fuck off**_.

"Yes, ma'am," I stood and waited for her and we went up to the Great Hall. There were some professors already there as well as a few students. I followed Hermione to her normal spot at the Gryffindor table where we each had a cup of tea and some toast. Our owls came in and dropped off the Daily Profit, one for each of us. We both sat there just reading the paper, occasionally commenting on some crap author. Eventually Potter, Weasley, and Ginny came in and sat across from us.

"Good morning, you two." Ginny said to us. Hermione hid behind her newspaper while I lowered mine. "Did you two have a good night?"

"Ginny, we discussed this." Potter whispered in her ear. She looked rather disappointed at that which caused me to laugh quietly.

"Is this going to be a daily occurrence now?" Weasley asked, glaring at me.

"Possibly, is that a problem?" I glared back at him over my paper.

"Ron, that's a trick question, don't answer him." Hermione said while still reading her paper. Ginny was whispering something in Potter's ear.

"Ginny, I didn't want that image in my head. Now I can't eat." Potter's eyes were closed as he was leaning away from his girlfriend.

"But it isn't fair, I want details. Right now I just have to guess!" Hermione tossed her newspaper to the side and glared at the girl across from her.

"Ginny, we will have a girl's night later this week. If I promise to answer three questions will you lay off?" Hermione maintained her glare.

"Hermione, that isn't fair. I am going to have to hear everything that you tell her and I just don't want to know that about you." Potter begged Hermione. I reached over and dug into my bag to get a pen, one of Hermione's, and a scrap of parchment. I wrote a note on it folded it in half and passed it over the table to Ginny.

Ginny's eyes grew wide as she looked between us. Hermione had pulled out her wand and incinerated the piece of paper. _**I hate you at the moment**_. _She'll lay off for the rest of the week now. __**You don't know Ginny well. She never lays off. **_I looked at Ginny who made a motion like a zipping of her lips. She leaned over to Harry.

"I don't want to know, nor do I care!" He nearly jumped off of the bench to get away from her.

I looked over at Weasley who was busy stuffing his face, it appeared that he wasn't aware of a single word being said. _**He isn't aware. I have to repeat everything I say to him**_. _That sounds infuriating_. _**It really is**_. Granger made a noise and grasped her stomach. She was nauseous. She got up quickly and excused herself.

Potter looked at me and I just shrugged. "Malfoy, we know you know what she is doing."

"She had to go to the washroom, Potter. Do you want more details?"

"Oi, people are eating here. That's disgusting." Weasley said with food in his mouth. Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes. I raised my eyebrows at him. And then Hermione started throwing up. I wrapped a piece of toast in a napkin and put it in my bag then stood up and grabbed both book bags.

"I'll see you in class." I hurried out of the great hall and waited outside of the bathroom she was in. When she came out she looked green. _**I really hope that goes away quickly**_. _I grabbed some toast on the way out if you need it__**. Nothing sounds appetizing right now**_**. **She thought as she moved to grab her book bag from me.

"I'm carrying them to class. No arguments."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

_**Hermione's thoughts**_

_Draco's thoughts_

* * *

><p>It was a week before winter holiday when I received a letter from my mother begging me to come to the manor for Christmas. I had been sitting at the Gryffindor table ever since we had found out that Hermione was pregnant. Mother hadn't sent me a letter regarding Hermione but I was sure she somehow knew. I didn't want to leave Hermione alone for the holidays though. She was just under two months pregnant now by our guess.<p>

"I will be fine for a few weeks, you should go visit her." The other members of her group were still not used to the random comments we made. At least they only occasionally asked for context now.

"Where will you go?"

"Maybe the Burrow, I might stay here though." J_ust come with me to the Manor._ "Do you think it would be wise?"

"She has to meet you eventually." I shrugged and put the letter in my bag. I would visit the owlrey tonight to send a response. _**I don't know, I want to be with you but… is she dangerous?**_

I laughed, "No, she is nothing like my father. She will make snide remarks toward you but her bark is worse than her bite."

"Oh, are you two talking about Narcissa?" Ginny looked up from her breakfast. "I heard that she isn't holding a holiday ball this year." _Yes, thank god I don't have to live through another one of those horrendous events. __**What? Not enough death eaters to invite?**_

"That was cold." I glared at Hermione. "Yes, the ball is canceled this year, and yes, it is because there are too few socialites to bother hosting such a lavish event." _Notice I said socialites because that is who we would invite._

"Oh, I'm sure that the elite half-bloods and muggleborns always received an invitation." Hermione said to me.

"That isn't the point." I gathered our bags. "Are you done yet? I would rather like to leave now."

"Actually, I wanted to spend some more time with Ginny." I dropped her bag on the ground.

"Fine," I snapped before I turned and stalked out of the room to my first class. I sat down and pulled out the newest muggle fiction book that I had borrowed from Hermione. I might be upset with her comments this morning but I had to admit that her choice in literature was remarkable.

Hermione sat down next to me when she arrived even though I was in the back row today.

"I don't want to discuss this, Hermione." She didn't say anything for a few minutes. She focused on getting her books out and preparing for class. Once she was done she placed her hand over mine.

"I'd love to spend the Christmas holiday with you." She smiled over at me.

"You were tortured in my house; I understand why you wouldn't want to go back. Even I ordered my mother to seal that room off." I thought back to that horrible night. After Hermione had escaped I was the one who had to clean her blood off the floor as a punishment for not identifying the trio. Hermione recalled the night and rested her hand on her stomach. "And you are right to worry about how my Mother will treat you. I'm worried about what she'll say to me."

"Draco, I'd…" Our DADA teacher started talking which caused Hermione to stop talking. We listened for a minute to what we were supposed to be doing today before realizing he was just going to review last week's subject. _**Draco, I know we haven't established exactly what we are but I think we should now**_**. **_I don't know, technically we aren't dating because that would require me to actually take you out on a date. __**True, but we spend most of our time together, we have been shagging, I am pregnant, and technically we are married. **__Do you want me to start calling you my wife? __**No, I think it is too soon for that. But I don't think I want to be referred to as the woman you knocked up. **__You know I love you, Hermione. __**I love you too**__. Why don't we wait until we come back from break to establish what we are? __**Are you hiding something from me? **__I can't hide anything from you. You know you don't have to come to the manor, right. __**I would like to spend the break with someone who knows I'm pregnant and who will wait on me hand and foot. **__Well aren't we expecting a lot from me? __**Oh, I know you will fail within a day. **__Thanks for thinking highly of me._

I ran my thumb along her hand and thought about how to tell my mother. _I'm sorry we can't tell your parents. __**I'd be lying if I said I was completely okay with it but they enjoy their life in Australia. I did what was necessary to protect them during the war. **__You can use the manor's library over break to do more research. __**I forgot about your library. Doesn't it rival Hogwart's? **__In some areas, it definitely has more advanced works and many older texts that shouldn't be handled by first years. _

Hermione picked up her quill and started writing on her parchment. I knew she wasn't listening to the professor but couldn't tell what she was writing down exactly. _What are you doing? __**Writing book titles that I want to look up at the manor. **_I rolled my eyes but smiled. Hermione stopped writing for a minute and I could feel the nausea start to creep up on her. She dropped my hand and ran out of the room. The Professor tried to scold her for the disruption but Hermione was already gone.

"She was feeling ill, sir." He nodded at me.

I waited for the rest of class but she didn't come back. She had made her way down to the dungeons and into the Malfoy room. She was lying on the floor of the bathroom with a blanket wrapped around her. I could tell she was feeling disgusting. When the next class ended I went to the infirmary and asked for a potion to reduce nausea. I quickly made my way to the dungeons to give Hermione the potion. I entered the room and set my bag down on an armchair. I knocked on the bathroom door before opening it quietly. Hermione looked up at me from the floor. She was pale. I grabbed a cup from under the sink and filled it with water.

"This won't taste good but you'll be able to get through the rest of today's classes at least." I sat by her head and lifted her so she was leaning against me. _**I feel disgusting. **__I know, this potion will help. __**I don't want to drink anything. **__Please, love, this will make you feel better. _

I took the top off the potion and held it up before Hermione brought her hand up and took it. She drank it in one gulp and quickly reached for the water to rinse out the taste. _**You'd think a nausea reducer would taste good.**_

"You feel better though?" I asked gently

"Yes, thank you."

"You know I would do anything for you."

"We need to get to our next class." _We're already in the dungeons. It will only take us a minute to get there, and Slughorn won't give us detention if we are tardy._

"It's just potions, we have some time." _**Okay, just hold me for a little bit then.**_

I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms tighter around her. She relaxed in my arms and we sat there for a while, wrapped up in thoughts about Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. Any similarities to other fanfiction stories are completely coincidental.

_**Hermione's thoughts**_

_Draco's thoughts_

* * *

><p>Hermione was fretting on the train. I had sat with her in a compartment with Potter, the two Weasleys, Longbottom, and Lovegood. It was either that or sit by myself. Hermione had packed and repacked three times last night, trying to make sure she had the right clothing. She was worried about impressing my mother. I tried to tell her that no one impressed my mother which really didn't help the situation. I really was an idiot for pissing off a pregnant woman, particularly a pregnant Hermione. My head became the object of target practice for a few minutes after that.<p>

I had my arm wrapped around Hermione's waist and pulled her tighter. _Stop worrying, my mother is set in her ways. You are wonderfully prepared and if she took the time to get to know you then she would accept you.__** So are we going to tell her about the baby? **__Maybe closer to the end of the break. And I might have that conversation alone with her. __**Why is this train going so fast?**_

Hermione sighed and looked out the window. This was going to be a long trip. The both of us stayed quiet for most of the trip. Harry and Ginny were aware that I was bringing Hermione home to meet my mother and knew to leave us alone. Occasionally I would be brought into a conversation about quidditch but I tried to quickly divert the conversation away from me. I was in love with Hermione, but I still didn't terribly care for her friends. Ginny was the only one I could actually have a conversation with. Lovegood and Longbottom weren't comfortable around me, either.

Eventually we arrived in London. The others quickly got out of the compartment and we followed shortly after. We made our way to where the trunks were being unloaded and I grabbed both trunks. Hermione searched the crowd but didn't see my mother. _She isn't in here, she'll be sitting in the town car most likely. __**You use cars? **__Yes, it's the easiest way. Mother doesn't like apparating and she would get ash on her clothes from the floo._

We exited the platform and made our way out of the train station. Hermione slowed down as we got to the entrance. _**I can't do this.**__ Yes you can. My mother won't do anything to you. I am the head of the household so she has to listen to me. __**I don't understand how she would accept listening to you. **__It's a cultural thing. Purebloods women are rather submissive. _ Hermione stopped walking. I stood in front of her.

"Hey, this isn't my father. You are just meeting my mother. You will see her for meals and particular gatherings. Other than that we will be left alone. Focus on the things you were excited about like the library and the brewing room. We even have the indoor pool and Madam Pomfrey said that would be really good for you to use." Hermione took a deep breath and refocused her thoughts before nodding. Hermione held the door open for me and I directed her down to the town car that was near the front. The driver exited and placed our trunks in the boot. I opened the back door and slid in next to my mother before Hermione got in the seat next to me.

"Mother." I addressed my mother while the car started moving.

"Draco, when you said you were bringing a girl home with you I never imagined you would bring her." Narcissa looked pointedly forward.

"We both know you were aware of what was happening at Hogwarts. The Parkinsons surely told you." We slowly made our way through London traffic.

"I just don't understand why you would drag our name further through the mud." _**Bitch. **__Don't worry._

"Please, we couldn't sink any lower. She's a war hero. Surely that would benefit our family name."

"Not with the people who matter."

"The entire wizarding population doesn't matter? Mother, we can't live like we used to, surely you can see that. Pureblood views are dead, we need to adapt or we will die." Narcissa humphed and stared out the window. _**That seemed to be productive. **__At least she acknowledged you were here. It could have gone worse. __**I have a feeling this argument isn't over though. **__This argument will never be over. I spent most of the summer trying to get her to see the ways of the new world but she just won't accept it. __**Do you think she ever will? **__Maybe, you are having her grandchild so if she ever wants to see the child she will have to accept you. _Narcissa glanced over at the two of us during the rest of the trip. I was holding Hermione's hand while we mentally talked about various things we could do over break.

Eventually we made it to Wiltshire and approached the manor. Luckily it was still light out so Hermione wasn't completely reminded of her last trip to the manor. I paid the driver and brought the trunks in. Mother had walked off ahead of us and went toward her wing. Hermione followed me up to my room and sat on the bed while I started unpacking. Her reaction to my room was about what I expected since she'd seen it in my thoughts before. She actually was acting like she completely belonged in the room.

"You don't need to do that right now, you know." Hermione said.

"It gives me something to do." I said quietly. _**Why don't you come here and see what I put on this morning? I took great care to not look at them. **_I looked over her. She had moved the trunks off the bed and was now spelling the door shut and casting a silencing spell around the bed for us. "We need to be down for tea in an hour."

"Then appreciate my body quickly." Hermione slowly started to unbutton her cardigan. I smirked and grabbed my wand before vanishing the visible clothing. Hermione gasped and looked up at me. _**A little warning next time? **__I rarely get to surprise you. _I slipped off my jacket and put my cufflinks on a counter all while staring at the beautiful gift Hermione was giving me. Hermione's creamy skin was interrupted by a black lace lingerie set that had pearls sewn in throughout. I now understood why Hermione had worn hairclips with pearls this morning.

"I might let you keep this set, it looks exquisite on you." I moved toward Hermione and put my hands on her arms before kissing her neck.

"Make sure you don't rip them then."


End file.
